


Secret Santa

by CelestialWolf72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it is only fluff, remus-john-lupin's Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72
Summary: Secret Santa is meant to save money and ensure people don't go overboard, but Remus has never been able to control himself when it comes to Sirius Black.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> After 2020 we all deserve something nice, so here's some Christmas fluff that made me very happy to write and took my mind off spending Christmas Eve by myself. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> An entry to [remus-john-lupin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/remus-john-lupin)'s Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020. Day 24: Secret Santa.

"Come on everyone; presents!"

Sirius was practically bouncing on the spot, ever the eager puppy. Harry scurried up to him on his chubby little toddler legs whacking his godfather's foot until the man stooped down to scoop the little boy up into his arms.

"See Harry gets it!" Sirius said, putting the little boy on his hip as he gestured at the adults to follow him back into the living room. "Come on Prongslet, lets go steal some of Daddy's whiskey."

They could hear the loud sounds of James protesting and Harry giggling as Sirius carried him out of the kitchen. Remus smiled and shook his head at his partner, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest at the sight of Sirius being so good with little Harry. Sirius had been worried that he wouldn't make a good godfather, wouldn't know how to be a good role model for the little boy because of everything he'd been through when he was a child himself. Seeing him doting on Harry and how much Harry absolutely adored him, Remus couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if they were to ever have their own child.

He dutifully followed Lily, Marlene and Peter back out into the Potters' living room, leaving the turkey roasting in the oven and the pot of mulled wine sending delicious smells wafting through the whole house. Fleamont and Euphemia seemed delighted that there were so many people staying for the festive season. It was a given that James, Lily and Harry would be there and it was rare that Sirius missed Christmas with his adoptive family and therefore Remus was usually invited by extension. But this year Dorcas was working Christmas night and so her and Marlene hadn't been able to go to Marlene's parents as they'd planned. The Potters had immediately invited the two of them to join the festivities. Peter, who didn't celebrate Christmas, had been determined not to be left out once he heard they were all going to be together and thought it would be fun to see "what all these Christians are on about", not that any of them were actually Christians anyway.

James was sat on the floor in front of the large fireplace with Harry seated in front of him, already ripping into a large box that was wrapped in beautiful paper. Judging from slightly exasperated look on James' face, it was yet another gift from his parents.

"He's going to end up spoilt." James said as Harry babbled excitedly at the huge stuffed dinosaur, throwing his little body fully on top of it and continuing to babble away, presumably having a deeply intellectual conversation with his new toy.

"It's Christmas Jamie!" Effie said, smiling indulgently at her grandson. "He deserves to be spoilt, we spoilt you at his age and you turned out alright."

Remus barely managed to contain his snort at that. There was no denying that James was one of the most generous, selfless people he knew, but that hadn't been the case for most of their time in school. James seemed to sense his amusement anyway and shot him a glare before being distracted by his son jumping from the dinosaur into his arms again.

"We've got you all a little something as well." Monty said, smiling and passing small gifts around to everyone now dotted around the living room together. "Oh shush, we couldn't resist." He said laughing off their surprised protests. He passed Remus a small present with a grin and a wink and Remus grinned back, trying not to let the nerves set in now they had gotten around to present-giving.

"Now Peter, we've got you a little something as well. If you don't want it that's not a problem, we understand you don't celebrate this holiday and we don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Monty said quietly to Peter. Remus was the only one to hear as he and Pete were sat side by side on one of the smaller sofas.

Peter looked touched at their thoughtfulness; it wasn't surprising that they hadn't been able to resist getting everyone something for Christmas but it was clear how much Monty wanted to be respectful of Peter's wishes and not put him on the spot.

"That's really lovely of you Monty thank you, but I'm always happy to accept a present." Peter grinned, making Monty laugh and pat him on the shoulder before moving back to sit beside his wife on the sofa closest to the fire.

There was a lull in conversation as everyone ripped into their gifts, little cries of joy emitting from them all as they examined their presents. Remus carefully opened the beautifully wrapped parcel that Monty had given him. It was a gift voucher for two first-class tickets to Cardiff to be redeemed anytime in the next year. Remus gaped down at them for a moment before looking up at the Potters.

Remus knew he shouldn't be surprised that the people who had raised James Potter and had taken Sirius in when he was homeless and alone would give him such a thoughtful gift but he still found himself feeling a bit emotional. He was upset he hadn't been able to make it home to see his mum this year, something he'd only really spoken to Sirius about, and living so far away from her was always hard. Hope Lupin was an A&E nurse and had taken a 12-hour shift on Christmas Day so one of her colleagues could spend the holiday with their young children. She had told him not to come home and he agreed it made sense not to if she was working all day, but he still missed her. He had already been trying to figure out when he would be able to go and visit her again and this gift made it so much easier.

Monty was engaged in conversation with Peter and Sirius as they thanked him profusely for their own gifts, but Effie was looking at Remus with a small smile on her face.

"I - thank you Effie, I don't know what to say. This is too much." Remus said quietly and she shook her head, getting up and squeezing herself in beside him on the sofa, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

"It's not too much at all. Sirius told us how much you were looking forward to seeing you mum this year and we know you don't get to see her as much as Sirius can see us, so we wanted to help."

"I - it's too much though." Remus said quietly, squeezing her small hand in his and trying to convey his gratitude.

Effie just smiled at him, "What's the use in having money if you can't spoil the people you love? We're lucky enough to have quite a bit in our old age and besides this lovely house we've no desire to spend it on ourselves."

Remus smiled; he wasn't quite sure it was luck that had made them their fortune. More like incredibly hard work and the particular genius that was the haircare and beauty brand they'd founded when they first moved to the UK forty years ago. They'd earned every penny they'd ever made and if it wasn't for the many charitable foundations they'd set up and supported over the years, Remus was pretty sure they'd be millionaires by now.

"It's an amazing gift Effie, thank you so much."

"Our pleasure darling, you're part of the family now. Or you will be soon." Her voice dropped and she smiled at him knowingly as Remus felt his cheeks start to heat up.

"I - what do you-"

"Oh Monty told me, he can't keep a thing to himself that man." She said, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry dear, he hasn't said a peep to anyone else."

Before Remus could say anything further there was a yell of glee from Harry who seemed to have opened one of the many presents Sirius had bought him. A little drum kit that lit up and made loud exciting noises whenever each drum was hit. Harry seemed delighted, already banging his little fists on the toy and crying excitedly when they made a noise. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius smirked at James, who was looking less than happy at the addition to his son's toy collection.

"Okay baby, I think we can play with that later what do you think?" Lily said, scooping Harry up and distracting him with his favourite cuddly deer toy. Harry seemed perfectly content with this development as he was sat on his mother's knee, banging the deer around and gazing wide eyed at all the commotion around him.

"Do you all have presents for each other?" Monty said, once the chatter had died down slightly.

"We decided to do Secret Santa this year Dad, more economical." Sirius said.

"Plus the excitement of trying to figure out who got who." James said, clapping his hands together. "Shall we exchange then?"

"Are we just going to give them to each other?" Marlene asked from where she and Dorcas were smushed together in a comfy armchair. "Won't that spoil the surprise?"

"They're all under the tree anyway, let's just hand them round and then we won't know." Lily said, bouncing Harry on her knee.

James instantly jumped up and started handing presents around to everyone but his parents and Peter, who had elected not to take part. Remus was handed a large, neatly wrapped parcel and could instantly rule out at least three of his potential Secret Santas based on the wrapping alone.

"Um, I think there's one missing," James said, looking around the room for an escaped present. "I can't find Padfoot's."

"Oh it's outside." Monty said just before Sirius could start to pout. "I've been informed by his Secret Santa that we're to go out and he can open his last, it's not suitable for indoors apparently."

Sirius looked both thrilled and suspicious at this, looking around at them all and then narrowing his eyes at James, clearly expecting it to be some sort of prank on James' part.

Remus grinned as they all ripped into their parcels. His was a beautiful leather satchel, with a long strap to go over his shoulder. Intricate gold writing on the inside spelled out the words _Property of Professor R.J. Lupin_.

Remus felt himself begin to smile as he looked up to find Lily looking at him and biting her lip. Remus had recently started his PhD in classical literature at UCL and part of his job was to take the lectures for some of the undergraduates. Remus had never really thought of teaching as something he'd enjoy, but had found that not only was he good at it, he absolutely loved it. The professor title was a little premature but very much appreciated and could only be from Lily who had been telling him he'd made a good professor since they were twelve.

He stood to give her as much of a hug as he could, given Harry was still bouncing on her knee. He kissed her cheek and then Harry's when his little hand grabbed onto the edge of Remus' cardigan.

"Thanks Lils."

"Merry Christmas Remmie." She said, grinning and making him laugh at the old nickname.

It wasn't long before Sirius was impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had wandered over to admire Remus' new bag and whisper increasingly lewd suggestions into his ear, all involving the word professor.

Apparently there was only so much time Sirius was willing to wait and finally he managed to drag them all out of the front door and into the spacious driveway. It had started to snow, a light dusting covering the house and the stone of the driveway making it an almost ridiculously picture-perfect Christmas. Sirius' attention however was directed at a spot on the driveway where a motorbike adorned with a ridiculously large bow sat.

Remus's stomach was in knots and he thought he'd rarely felt so nervous. Sirius had stopped just in front of him, their family and friends crowding around behind them.

"Oh my god," Sirius said under his breath, taking a step forward to read the label attached to the bow to check that it was indeed his present. "Oh my _god_!"

Remus couldn't help his grin even as he was trying to push down his nerves, his fingers gripping the small box in his pocket.

"Moony look at this!" Sirius said without turning around, stroking the bike almost reverently. "Who the hell has done this?"

Sirius finally turned around, the wide grin slipping off his face as he found Remus down on one knee in front of him, a small black box in his hand.

Remus' heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he had to swallow back his nervousness even as he heard James behind him, "Oh my god Lils, it's _happening!_ "

"Moony," Sirius said, his voice quite as he took a step closer. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Remus said, his heart still hammering against his chest.

"It looks like you're about to make me cry which is really fucking unfair." Sirius said and, despite his nerves, Remus managed a small smile. "I can't believe you're down on one knee."

"Are you going to let me do this?" Remus laughed.

"Yeah, yes." Sirius' voice was almost a whisper but the look on his face was so undeniably happy that it calmed the nerves swirling in Remus's stomach as he prepared to finally say the speech he'd been working on for months.

"Sirius, we've known each other for what seems like our whole lives and I've loved you for almost as long. I can't remember a time in my life when I didn't love you. I can't remember what it was like not to have you in my life and I don't ever want to experience it again. You're beautiful baby, right down to your soul. You are kind and generous and you make me feel like it's okay to be myself because no matter what happens I know you'll still be right there beside me. You deserve the world and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you get it."

"Remus," There was a definite wobble in Sirius' voice now, his eyes looking a little glassy.

"Sirius Black-Potter, will you marry me?"

A beautiful smile lit up Sirius' face as Remus opened the box to reveal two simple silver bands, engraved with a small moon and star.

"Of course I will." Sirius whispered, his voice faint.

"Yeah?" Remus said, a grin starting to spread over his own face.

"Yes you absolute fucker! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to marry you?" Sirius laughed, grabbing Remus' free hand and tugging him up so he could pull him in close.

Remus huffed a laugh as Sirius kissed him, the feeling of warm lips against his own in the cold air sending shock waves of pleasure through his body. He could faintly hear the sounds of his friends cheering in the background, James whooping loudly and making Harry giggle with all the excitement.

Sirius pulled back slightly and looked at Remus with an expression that was so full of love it made Remus feel like they were the only two people in the world.

"You mean it Rem?" He said quietly, their noses brushing together.

"Of course I mean it love. You mean everything to me and all I want is to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You big sap." Sirius teased but he was smiling.

They barely had time for another quick kiss before James had descended on them, pulling them both into bone-crushing hugs and jumping up and down in his excitement. The rest of the group piled around them, hugging them both and yelling their congratulations, little Harry screaming excitedly and reaching out until Sirius gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"We got it all on video Remus and there's plenty of pictures don't worry. The snow is a particularly nice touch." Monty said happily as he and James showed them some of the pictures they'd taken and Remus had to admit the snow did make it all the more magical.

"Did you know about this then?" Sirius asked, he was still a little teary but Remus was sure he'd never seen him smile brighter.

"Remus might have mentioned something about it." Monty said, giving Sirius another hug before heading back into the warmth of the house, saying something about celebrating with a nice bottle.

"Come on you two, time for champagne I think!" James said, grinning at them both and as they all followed Effie and Monty back through the front door.

Sirius tugged on Remus' hand and held him back for a moment in the snowy air.

"Is the bike from you as well?"

Remus grinned, "'Course it is, this was all meticulously planned."

"It's incredible Moons, I've wanted a proper motorbike for years."

"I know you have, love." Remus snorted.

Sirius laughed softly, sliding his hands around Remus' waist and leaning up to kiss him before jerking back suddenly. "Can I have it then?"

"Hmm?"

"My ring." Sirius said, smirking at him.

"Oh, yeah!" Remus found himself laughing as he opened the ring box again. In the excitement and relief of Sirius saying yes to his proposal he'd completely forgotten to actually give him the ring.

He stepped back slightly and took one of the bands out of the box. It was simple and elegant and therefore, in Remus' opinion, absolutely perfect for Sirius. He slid it onto the ring finger of Sirius' left hand and felt the excitement brimming up again; there was something undeniably amazing at the sight of his ring on Sirius' finger. The matching one Sirius was now sliding onto his own finger making it clear that they belonged to each other.

Sirius seemed to be having similar feelings seeing the ring on Remus' hand, a secret little smile on his face as he stared at them.

"Are they okay?" Remus said, suddenly aware that Sirius knew a lot more about jewellery than he did and hadn't been able to have a say in what was chosen. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you don't like them we can get different ones. I want you to be happy with them as well."

"They're beautiful Moons." Sirius said, his soft voice cutting through Remus' rambling. "I love them and the little engraving...they're gorgeous Rem, like it's us."

Remus bit his lip, that warm feeling flooding through him again, he knew exactly what Sirius meant. "Yeah, they are."

Sirius pulled him in by his waist so their bodies were flush together, his fingers caressing Remus' jaw as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, each trying to convey the strength of their feelings, knowing that words alone couldn't do it justice.

"I love you Rem." Sirius whispered when they broke apart, linking their fingers together and smiling when their rings brushed.

"I love you too Padfoot."

"Come on lovebirds, Dad says we've got just enough time for some celebratory champagne before the turkey's ready." James' voice cut through the moment and Remus laughed, moving to pull back slightly.

Sirius caught the back of his neck before he could pull away and kissed him again, slow and sensual and with the promise of so much more to come. "Merry Christmas, love."

Remus felt his cheeks heat as he grinned like an idiot at his fiancée, before allowing himself to be pulled back into the house behind Sirius so they could re-join their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Some simple fluff because we all deserve it after this year! I hope you're all well and keeping safe and, for those who celebrate it, have as wonderful a Christmas as possible! 
> 
> Love to all, leave comments and kudos if you like they make me smile so much! x


End file.
